Three Brothers in the Age of Monster Girls (Isidore: Chapter 2)
by Yudayahito
Summary: The next chapter in Isidore's part of the story arc.


The cold wind blew through the open plain, the grass and leaves of the tree rustling under the moonlight. Isidore huddled himself next to the tree, his cloak wrapped over him. Even on summer nights, the lack of a fire made things difficult to bare. While Isidore was not too terribly bothered by the cold, as this was not his first night without a fire, he had slipped on his mask before passing out so as to lessen the chance of him getting sick, or a bug crawling into his mouth like before.

The nice thing about plains is that the grass is thick and soft, allowing for relative comfort, even with armor on like Isidore's. However, as was mentioned before, you are easily spotted due to the lack of cover. Isidore's cloak could provide some form of camouflage thanks to its dark green color, but it served more as to break up his outline than completely conceal him, like how the Elves dressed in their forests.

As such, it wasn't long before someone took notice of him.

While at first initially proud to have been chosen to take part in the scouting of the new lands, the Minotaurus known as Enyo soon found herself bored and frustrated. When she joined Deruella's army, she thought she would find herself up to her chest in men and food. Instead she roamed the countryside taking down notes.

"Stupid….. lying… small…..", she grumbled to herself as she stomped through the grass. She hand't had the chance to rest yet since she was under orders to get at least a page of notes done by the end of the day, a hefty task for one with such limited writing skills. She snorted as she finally finished and stuffed the note into her pack, the paper wrinkled and stained. She stretched her arms and let out a very loud yawn, scratching her armpit as she did so. She needed to find a place to sleep after such a mentally taxing task.

She wore very little clothing aside from a thick black leather shirt that just barely covered her large breasts and a slightly more modest buttoned skirt of the same material, thus exposing much of her caramel colored skin. Her hair was surprisingly well kept for her race, braided in the front and into a small ponytail in the back, though it was still mangy compared to other women. The fur from her thick thighs down was a light brown color, and again was short yet soft, though it was about as unruly as her hair as well. Her stomach was very taut, though her muscles didn't show as much as it did with most other Minotauruses. Her horns were painted at the tip in the same purple color as her eyes, which stood out nicely when paired with her black clothing. And of course, she carried a huge axe, the signature weapon of her race.

Enyo trudged on and spotted the small tree Isidore was slumbering under. Like the human mercenary, she thought it would be a good place to sleep as well. Then, much to her surprise, she saw the man huddled up next to it. Her fatigue vanished, her breathing became heavy, and she started drooling a bit.

Finally, the treat she'd signed up for.

Enyo dropped her axe, the colossal weapon landing with a very loud *thud* as she stampeded over to the sleeping man. She undid the button on her skirt, revealing her rump and already moist genitalia to the cool night air.

With a firm hand she reached towards his form, tongue sticking out. But just before she could lay a hand on him, Isidore rolled out of the way in, his different colored eyes shining in the night as he looked up at her from his crouching stance.

Enyo was shocked for a moment as she stared at the masked man, but true to her nature, she immediately snorted and charged, screaming with lust and fury.

Wildly grasping at him, Enyo's body grew hotter and hotter as it went on. She could not wait. She wanted him now, and every second that went by only made the Minotaurus more and more viscous in her attacks. Isidore jumped out of the way every time she charged, the large Mamono not agile enough to turn around and grab him when he was close. However, even though they were both fatigued, a lust filled Minotaurus will have at least five times more stamina than even a Hero of the Order. Isidore knew this and that it would be almost impossible to outrun her. He quickly thought of a plan as he ducked out of the way again, his breathing almost as heavy as Enyo's.

Enyo dug her hoof into the ground as she prepared to charge again. Her body throbbed at the thought of what she would do to this man. She saw him back himself up against the tree. In her simple mind, she thought she had him trapped. There was no way she could be knocked out by such a flimsy thing.

"Prepare yourself, meat", she growled lustfully. Screaming like a horny banshee, she charged at him again. The man ducked behind the tree as she got close, and she slammed right into it. Isidore stood there looking at her, just out of reach. Enyo roared as she pushed on the tree with all her might, forcing it down instead of going around to get at the man. In seconds the tree was already being uprooted, the poor thing snapping in some places. Finally, the tree gave way and Enyo would have her prize, or so she thought. As the tree fell, she fell with it. Ready to get up and grab the man, she instead felt an iron grip take hold around her neck.

Isidore had swung around her as Enyo pushed down the tree, jumping on her back and wrapping his right arm under her chin and grabbing his left bicep, his left hand placed firmly on the back of her head, fingers digging into her hair. Enyo screeched with fury as she tried to grab at Isidore, but his grip only got tighter as he squeezed her windpipe.

"Crazy cow!", he shouted as he held on for dear life, Enyo thrashing about wildly. Isidore wrapped his legs around her chest for support, digging into her soft breast flesh as he did.

Enyo's started to black out, unable to draw in breath properly thanks to Isidore's choke hold. Finally losing strength, she fell...backwards. Isidore groaned in pain as the wind was knocked out of him, and for a few moments, he laid there under the unconscious Monotaurus as he tried to get the air back into his lungs. Isidore grunted and swore as he struggled to get out from under his heavy and very sweaty foe. Eventually, he managed to slip himself out from under Enyo, laughing to himself, partially in disbelief at what he'd just done.

Isidore then remembered the lack of clothes the Minotaurus had, staring at her bare crotch for a few moments before quickly pulling his eyes for way. After a little bit of searching the area, he found the musky garment as well as the pack she had been carrying before she attacked him. He was glad to have kept his mask on, because he was pretty sure one whiff of the leather skirt would have made him pass out and be at her mercy, either form the smell of sweat or because of her feminine pheromones, whichever was stronger. Just as he had done with the bandits, he pilfered through her stuff.

He pulled out her journal and tried to make out what she had written.

"SaW whon petRol of oRdeR hed Soooth. FeeeL borD an HunGry".

Isidore blinked a few times and figured there was no way he could read anymore of that without getting a migraine. He casually tossed the journal over his shoulder and and continued to inspect his loot. Nothing. She had nothing of value on her. Not even a token or two gold to rub together.

"Damn!", he cursed, tossing Enyo's pack to the ground in anger. "All that shit for nothing"

He sat down in the grass and cursed his luck. Then, he looked over at the unconscious Minotarus and then at the uprooted and bent tree. He smiled to himself under his mask as an idea formed in his mind.


End file.
